Bella The Daring!
by TheSideshowMistress
Summary: Bella thinks that she is a bit of a wimp, so she decides to go to the highest limits, and decides to be more daring and adventurous. I know the title is silly, but please R&R!


Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

It was just another drab, boring day at Forks. Nothing interesting was happening. Bella was sitting on the couch watching tv, while Charlie was out at his job. There was practically nothing on, and Bella, being bored, was about to freak out at the thought. Then a thought came to her head.

"Hmm, I feel like such a wimp," she thought. "There's a lot of things that you can do to protect the ones you love, but I feel weak just trying to punch someone. Maybe I should start taking kung-fu, or some form of martial arts." She then thought of herself kicking some major butt. Then she thought of herself kicking butt on those guys that were messing with her in La Push, making them run for her lives. She shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, that'd be very good for me, and my reputation! Yeah! Or maybe I should take some caffeine pills..." She imagines herself feeling very energetic, doing cartwheels, climbing up trees, and swimming and jumping off buildings. Then she imagines the effects of caffeine and how she was going to sleep later.

"Oh, darn. If I took the pills and went to La Push, and saw those guys again, there would be a chance that I will fall asleep before I even attack them! Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll consider taking the pills, and if it fails, kung-fu then!" She thought. Bella got up and went outside. She started up her old truck, which made a loud noise. Then she turned on a track on her CD player. It turned out to be Taylor Swift's song, Teardrops On My Guitar. Bella wasn't much of an avid fan of country music, but it'd do. She drove down to the Cullens' house. When she got there, she knocked on the door. Rosalie came to open it.

"Oh, joy, it's Swan! Here to see Edward, I believe?" She remarked as soon as she saw Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, maybe I will see Edward. But now, I want to see Carlisle."

"Fine, fine. But just to let you know, Edward isn't here right now. He went to the store, I think. Carlisle! The Swan kid wants to see you!" Carlisle started walking out of his room at the response. "I've got my eyes on you, Swan. Don't think I'm not watching, because I am!" Rosalie said, and with that, she narrowed her eyes at Bella, then left. "Yeah, right." Bella muttered to herself.

Carlisle walked over to Bella. "Well, hello, Bella! It's a pleasure to see you this time of day! But first, what do you need? Is there anything in particular that you might need?" Carlisle asked. "Well, I do need some, er, uhhmmm...caffeine pills? I was wondering if you had any."

"Caffeine pills? Well, I think I have some in my room, let me go check. But what would you be needing them for?" Carlisle stated. "Ehh, I always feel sleepy in the mornings, and I just need a kickstart," Bella lied.

"Well, I can tell you might need some, so I'll be right back." He went to his room and examined the bottles and pills that he had. Rosalie quickly came over.

"Caffeine pills? What are you going to do with those, jump off a cliff or something?" Rosalie asked. "No, and it's none of your beeswax, Rosalie, so back off!" Bella retorted. Rosalie gasps in fake surprise, then turns on her heel and walks off. Carlisle soon comes back with a tiny bottle full of capsules.

"Here you go, Bella. Take them every once in a while. But don't take them too much or all at the same time, dearie." He hands her the pills.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'll see you later." She waves goodbye as Carlisle walks off to his room, and then she runs off to the car, and drives quicky home. She soon arrives in her house; Charlie still hadn't come yet.

"Okay. I'm going to do this," Bella said to herself, as she opened the bottle, took out one capsule, put it inher mouth, and drank some water to wash it down. Pretty soon, Bella felt a rush of energy flowing inside her.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I have so much energy! I feel waken up now! Now, it's time to do something extreme, extreme, extreme!!" Bella exclaimed. She quickly put the pills in her dresser drawer in her room and grabbed something and broke her window.

"Wow, I'm gonna have to pay for that. Oh well, let me start later. Anyways, time for some full-out action!!" She ran her fastest over to some cars and, unbelievably, without damaging the cars, well, just leaving footprints, she climbed up on one car, and, on a short line of cars, she flipped from one car to another, until the last car, when she landed safely on her feet.

"Hmm, what else to do? Oh yeah, let's go climb some trees!!!" She then ran to the nearby forest and found a really tall tree. She began to climb up it. As Bella climbed, she saw a lizard, a pretty big, but pretty small one. She decided she hated them, so she took out a Swiss Army knife. The lizard looked scared, so it started squeaking.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!" Which was translation for, "Please don't kill me! Help!" "Forget it, you stupid lizard, you and your little species all suck! You guys scare me! But not anymore!" She held the lizard back with the knife, and chopped his head off.

"AAHHH!!" The lizard seemed to say, as his tiny head fell off along with his body. She went on climbing. Little did she know that Charlie was on his way home from work, and he would expect to see Bella soon. But when he saw something big in the tree, he looked curious and suspicious. He took his binoculars out and examined the tree.

"Wait a minute, is that a person? Well, they're going to be in trouble when they get up there..." Charlie muttered to himself. He put back the binoculars and continued the drive.

A/N:Okay, I don't feel like continuing this right now, so please tell me what you think of this story, and maybe I'll write more!!


End file.
